Love once lost Now found
by Tora Ookami Touchstone
Summary: Itachi has been gone for 8 years and presumed dead. What happens when he shows up at his loves house one Saterday morning claming to have,had amnesia. I suck at Summaries. This is my first story so please be nice,addvice would be good,rating may change.AU
1. Prologue

**Love once lost… Now found**

**Prologue**

**Sakura's POV**

I woke to the sound of knocking on my door.

"Whoever the fuck that is better have a _**very**_ good fucking reason for waking me up this early on a Saturday" I growled as I went to answer the door ready to kill whoever was one the other side. What I wasn't prepared for was just who that was.

"What the fuck do you want" I growled as I threw open my door. I froze as soon as I saw who it was that was standing there.

I was in so much shock that all I could manage to say was "oh my god"

"…hi" he said. And I was sure he was nervous.

"Is that really you Itachi?"

"It really is"

"But I thought you were dead"

"I know"

"What happened…you've been gone for 8 years"

"If you let me in, I'll explain everything"

"Ok" I said still in minor shock as I let him pass.

I lead him to the living room where we sat down on the couch.

We sat there for a while thinking, it was Itachi who broke the silence.

"Well" he said" here goes….. everything."

" It all started when…" I sat in shocked silence while he explained what had happened 8 years ago that caused him to vanish.

**20 minutes later**

"Wow…. So what your saying is that you basically got a head injury that caused you to get amnesia and all you could remember was your name" I asked/stated after he finished speaking.

" Yeah that about sums it up" he responded after a minute. All of a sudden I felt overwhelmed with emotion and burst into tears.

"Sakura are you okay" he asked tentatively.

"Oh 'Tachi" I sobbed as I launched myself into his arms, much to his surprise. " I… missed… you…. so….. much" I said in between sobs as he hugged me to him.

" Shh… it's ok…" he said as he rubbed soothing circles into my back" I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere ok"

I nodded my head and pulled slightly so I could look into his face" You know I never stopped hoping… and I still love you 'Tachi." I said blushing slightly.

" I love you to Sakura" he said as he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss on the lips, which I responded to eagerly. After a minute we pulled back and just looked at each other.

" I'm so glad your back Itachi" I said smiling softly at him.

" And I'm glad to be back" he said as he smiled warmly back at me.


	2. Meeting the Akatsuki

**AN: Sorry I haven't update… Life's been a bitch.**

**Chapter one: Meeting the Akatsuki, and hurting Hidan (insert evil laugh here)**

"Itachi lunch is ready" I yelled up the stairs.

"Coming" he yelled back.

It had been about a week since Itachi showed up at my front door and we haven't told anyone, except his bother Sasuke that he was back yet, so he was staying at my house for now.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"hey" I said as Itachi kissed my neck.

"hey"

As we ate we talked some more about what had changed in the last 8 years (although there wasn't much left to talk about)

"Oh before I forget" Itachi said "I have a group of friends that are going to stop by later."

"Really… what friends" I asked him curiously.

"They call themselves Akatsuki" he began explaining "They took me in after I lost my memories, I called them when I found out where you were and they said they would be here in about 10 days, so they should be here sometime today." He finished.

"Well I can't wait to meet them. I would like to thank them for all they've done for you over the past 8 years" I said smiling. "Where will they be staying" I asked Itachi.

"Well we didn't really have anything planned" he said "but I guess they can stay at a hotel"

"Don't worry, they can stay at my house" I said as I took a sip of my tea.

"That might be a problem"

"Why?"

"Cause there's 10 of them"

"That's not going to be a problem, I just need to make a quick phone call" I said taking out my cell, and dialing a familiar number then putting the phone on speaker.

They picked up on the 2nd ring.

"Hello"

"Hey Shikamaru"

"Oh Ms. Haruno, what can I do to help you"

"Well... first off and for the last time just call me Sakura, I hate it when people call me Ms. Haruno, it makes me feel old."

"Yes ma'am"

"And second off I need you to set up 10 rooms at the house along with the master suit, I'm expecting company, and I want them all on the same floor"

"Yes ma'am, when do you need them ready?"

"By 6:00 tonight would be good"

"Yes ma'am"

"And Shika"

"Yes"

"Get your lazy ass out of bed; it's after 1:00 pm"

"……. Fine"

"Okay bye and say hi to Temari for me"

"K bye" he said before hanging up.

"Well that's done" I said looking up, and that's when I noticed the look Itachi was giving me.

"What" I asked him.

"Where do you have 10 rooms?"

"Oh yah, I can't believe that I forgot to tell you, I have a mansion on the other side of town" I told him easily.

His eyes widened a fraction. "How in the hell do you have a mansion?" he asked me' shocked.

"I own a small line of hospitals, and as a result have become a millionaire." I explained to him.

I'm pretty sure that, if he wasn't an Uchiha, he probably would have freaked out, instead his eyes just widened a little more and his jaw dropped slightly and he seemed to be at a loss for words.**( I'm sorry I just had to put that there, I mean really, can you even imagine that look on Itachi's face of all peoples, fuckin priceless. ROFLMFAO)**

"….holy shit" He mumbled finally. **(and again… priceless!)**

I shrugged my shoulders casually.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but at that moment someone knocked on the door.

"That must be them now" he said as he got up to answer the door, as I followed a couple of feet behind.

"Hey guys he said as he opened the door, only to be tackled into a bear hug by a hug guy with odd light blue skin and dark blue hair, that resembled a shark, and had a massive sword wrapped in bandages strapped to his back.

"Kisame, let me go." Itachi growled out through clenched teeth, as his eye twitched.

"But Itachi, I missed you" Kisame said. "You left me alone with these…. 'people'….. and you know how much I hate Diedara."Kisame finished, still refusing to let go of Itachi, as I stood in the background trying my damndest not to laugh, and failing miserably.

"Kisame" I stopped laughing abruptly when I noticed that Itachi's voice had changed, it had lost all emotion and was a slightly deeper pitch, it sounded colder, more… dangerous, and Kisame stiffened. "If you don't let go of me **RIGHT** now" Itachi continued."I will **KILL YOU**."

Kisame immediately let go of Itachi, and took several steps back, while some of the others gulped audibly. Kisame was practically cowering."I'm… s… sorry… Ita…Itachi…I…was….ju…..just….exci….excited…that's…all…don….don't…..hurt…me….ple….please…."

As I watched this exchange in silence I couldn't help but wonder why a guy, as big and scary looking as Kisame, would be so afraid of Itachi, who was half his size and nowhere near as scary.

"Don't let it happen again" Itachi said to Kisame, who simply nodded.

"Anyway" I interrupted, "why don't you guys come in and sit down?"

They all looked at me, before looking to the man, with orange spiky hair and a bunch of piercings, which stood in front of them as if waiting for his permission to except my invitation. He looked at me for a moment before nodding his head, and everyone entered. Itachi approached the orange haired man and bowing his head respectfully. "It's good to see you are well Pein-sama"

"Likewise Itachi" Pein replied, before turning his head to address me,"and you must be Sakura" he said as he gave me respectful dip of his head, before turning to address Itachi again. "Where will we be staying?"

"Ask Sakura" Itachi replied. Pein turned his head in my direction, and simply raised a pierced eyebrow.

"We'll all be staying at my mansion on the other side of town" I explained. "My employs and friends are preparing the rooms as we speak."

He looked surprised for a moment before recovering. "And why, if I may ask, aren't you there now?"

"Everyone who works for me or lives there with me is on vacation or out of town on business, and that place is lonely when its just me so I was staying here till they got back" I explained.

"Oi, bitch" I whipped around to face the person who had spoken and saw a guy with slicked back short platinum hair, holding a three pronged red and silver scythe, looking right at me.

"Was that you" I asked through clenched teeth as I gave him a glare that would have **ANY** Uchiha cowering in fear, it didn't have any effect on him.

"Yeah it was, and the names Hidan" he said "and I want to know, what the fuck someone has to do to get some fuckin food around here" **( poor Hidan, he really has no idea what he's in for, does he?)**

I gave Pein a look that clearly said 'can I hurt him'.

"Do what you want, you can't kill him seeing as he's immortal so I don't care" Pein answered my unspoken question.

I smirked sadistically when I heard Pein say that Hidan couldn't die "You might want to step out of the way of the door then" I told him before vanishing completely only to reappear behind Hidan. I looked and made sure that Pein was out of the way before I tapped Hidan on the shoulder to get him to turn around, "I dare you to call me that again" I told him with my sweetest smile.

He simply grinned at me "okay… bitch"

My grin turned sadistic and the murderous intent was rolling of me in waves. "I am **SO** going to enjoy this" I said before pulling my fist back and slamming it into his face, sending him flying strait through my door and into the street. "Excuse me for a moment, I need to take care of the trash" I told the shocked Akatsuki members, before stalking out to the street to stand over Hidan, who was trying and failing, to get up.

"Now to teach you why **NOONE** that's called me a bitch has **EVER** done it again" I told him while cracking my knuckles and grinning evilly. But just as I was about to start a cop walked by.

"Not again" said Genma** ( the cop)** "what did this one do" **( guess this has happened before, eh)**

"Oh… hey Genma, this guy called me a bitch and I need to show him why that's a bad idea, you know the usual" I told him politely

"Whatever… just make sure you don't kill him" he told me before turning and walking off.

"Don't worry I will" I called after him before proceeding with my 'fun' which consisted of breaking ever bone in Hidan's body **(violent, aint she?)**

Once I was sure that he was in more pain than imaginable, I turned and walked back into the house and went to the kitchen and proceeded to wash all of Hidan's blood of my hands. When I was done, I went back into the living room.

"Okay I feel better now" I announced cheerfully.

"What?" I asked curiously, when I noticed the looks everyone was giving me.

**Cliffy……….. Okay so how was the first chapter……. I would love some reviews, and respectful criticism is welcome, I could use some pointers since this is my first story ****EVER****, but flames will be thrown away never to be heard from again. I will ****TRY**** to get the next chapter up soon, but my life is hectic. Thanks, and till next time, Ja ne.**


End file.
